Peripartum is a traumatic and hazardous process for both the mother and the child during which any complication may result in the death of the fetus or some disastrous impairment such as cerebral palsy or permanent kinetic disability. Currently the only scientific monitoring has been limited to the measurement of uterine contractions and fetal heart rate. Other sophisticated instruments are now available for monitoring the vital signs of a patient which should, but have not yet been applied to fetal life for lack of appropriate and practical method and instrumentation. One of the most revealing instruments used in monitoring patients during surgical interventions is the pulse oximeter which can accurately measure arterial hemoglobin oxygen saturation by means of a non-invasive probe. The monitoring of blood oxygenation during peripartum progress would give an early warning of fetal distress requiring obstetrical intervention and would eliminate the subjective determination of fetal well-being based only on measurements of uterine contractions and fetal heartbeat only.